NDDB Teil III für Sirisa und Gina
by Alikema
Summary: Der dritte Teil von Nur durch dein Blut.....auch wenn sie mich dafür tötet
1. Prolog

_Für die starrköpfige Sirisa, damit sie endlich wieder schreibt!!!!!!!!_

**Prolog**

Sehr geschätzter Professor Malfoy,

einige Monate ist es nun her, dass ich mich von Ihnen in der Villa ihrer verstorbenen Frau in Blankenstein verabschiedet habe.

Damals nahmen Sie mir das Versprechen ab, Ihnen zu schreiben, wenn ich meinen Urlaub beendet und wieder zuhause wäre.

Diesem Versprechen komme ich nun nach und bitte gleichzeitig um Entschuldigung, weil doch eine längere Zeit vergangen ist, als ich Ihnen zugesagt habe.

Ja, ich war in Gambia und habe Ginas Grab gefunden.

Jedoch war es nicht in dem, nun sagen wir mal Zustand, den ich erwartet hatte.

Lange habe ich darüber nachgedacht, ob ich mich überhaupt mit diesen Zeilen an sie wenden oder manche Dinge besser auf sich beruhen lassen sollte.

Professor Malfoy, ich kenne mich mit diesen Dingen nicht gut genug aus. Die Zaubererwelt ist mir trotz der guten Bekanntschaft mit ihrer verstorbenen Frau dennoch sehr fremd geblieben.

Bitte geben Sie mir Gelegenheit zu einem persönlichen Gespräch, denn gewisse Begebenheiten während meines Urlaubs haben mich dermaßen beunruhigt, dass an Erholung nicht wirklich zu denken war.

Ich habe diese Eule nächtens aus dem Bochumer Tierpark entwenden lassen.

Angeblich finden diese Tiere ja den Weg, wenn sie einen an einen Zauberer adressierten Brief an ihrem Fuße tragen. Ich bin gespannt, ob Sie dieses hübsche Tier finden wird oder morgen die Polizei vor meiner Haustür steht, um mich zur Rede zu stellen.

Obschon ich inzwischen die Vierzig überschritten habe, ist etwas in mir noch soviel Kind geblieben, um an Wunder, Märchen und an das Unmögliche zu glauben.

In der Hoffnung auf eine baldige Antwort verbleibe ich deshalb

mit freundlichen Grüßen

Ihre

Sirisa

Blankenstein, im Januar 2007

_Diese Geschichte kommt nicht aus meiner Feder, sondern wurde von Sirisa geschrieben. Ich begehe hier einen fürchterlichen Vertrauensbruch, aber ich kann nicht anders!_


	2. Winter in Hogwarts

_Hallo, mein Kopf ist noch dran! Sirisa hat mich nach meinen Gründen für diese Unternehmung hier gefragt: Ich möchte, dass sie die Geschichte hier zuende bringt und nicht einfach mitten in der Handlung den Stift fortlegt. Ich möchte wissen was aus Sev, Hermine, Lu und Gina wird._

_Ich habe einige Kapitel, die noch nicht veröffentlicht wurden, leider nicht alle, aber was ich habe, das werde ich hier posten._

_Danke an Eule und Iome. Sirisa liest die Reviews bestimmt mit._

_Und vielen Dank auch an meine beiden fleißigen Helferlein!_

_Alikema_

**1. Winter in Hogwarts**

Severus Snape stampfte übellaunig durch den Schnee und pustete missmutig die vorwitzigen Schneeflocken weg, die es wagten auf der Nase des Tränkemeisters niederzugehen.

Er hatte einen Fußmarsch nach Hogsmead gemacht unter dem Vorwand, einige seltene Zutaten von Burnsteens Kräuterhandel holen zu müssen.

Tatsächlich war er einfach nur froh mal herauszukommen und nicht Hermines permanente Nörgelei und ihr ständiges Gejammer hören zu müssen.

Die letzten Wochen der Schwangerschaft hatten aus ihr nicht nur einen Wahlfisch mit üppigen Ausmaßen gemacht, sondern sie in eine ständig maulende Furie verwandelt, die beim geringsten Anlass unter die Decke ging.

Snape fingerte in den Taschen seines Umhanges nach der Tüte Hoggiklümpchen, die ihm Conny rasch zugesteckt hatte. Er musste das süße Konfekt aufgegessen haben, bevor er ihre gemeinsame Wohnung betrat. Wenn Hermine mitbekam, dass er Conny aufgesucht hatte, dann würde wieder der Teufel los sein. Er seufzte tief. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es ihm zu Voldemorts Zeiten nicht besser gegangen war. Vielleicht ging er auch einfach zu nachsichtig mit Hermine um. Vielleicht musste er die Zügel straffer in die Hand nehmen, aber bei ihrem jetzigen hormonellen Zustand würde sie wieder anfangen zu heulen und das würde ihm die Abende vergällen, denn entgegen der landläufigen Meinung war er, Prof. Severus Snape, eher harmoniesüchtig als ein Streithammel. Außerdem, auch wenn er es nicht zugab, er freute sich auf das Baby. Laut dem Quacksalber, zu dem Hermine ständig lief, würde es ein Junge werden und seine Gattin überraschte ihn ständig mit neuen „hübschen" Namen, die sie ausgesucht hatte. Ihm sträubte sich das Fell, wenn er daran dachte seinen Nachkommen Kevin, Marvin oder gar Jean Luc rufen zu müssen. Er wollte einen Zauberernamen mit Tradition, Abraxas zum Beispiel oder Nikodemus. Immerhin hatten sie noch 6 Wochen Zeit bis zur Niederkunft, aber bis dahin musste eine Entscheidung getroffen werden.

Außerdem verursachte ihm Lucius Malfoy Magenschmerzen. Dieser war nach den Winterferien in Hogwarts aufgetaucht, weil er zum Professor berufen worden war und nun Hermine mit seiner Fürsorge fast erstickte.

„Reg dich ab, Severus!" pflegte Hermine jedes Mal zu sagen, wenn die Lippen ihres Ehemannes vor Ärger über den blonden Hünen wieder ganz schmal wurden. „Lucius und ich, wir sind doch nur Freunde!"

Severus stapfte den Uferpfad des Sees längs und betrachtete versonnen die kleinen Wirbel aus Schneeflocken, die über die geschlossene Eisdecke tanzten.

Der Winter hatte streng genommen gerade erst begonnen. Genau seit 3 Tagen herrschte klirrende Kälte und der strenge Nachtfrost ließ die Glasscheiben in den alten Fensterrahmen des Schlosses zuweilen klirren und knirschen und zwangen damit den armen, alten Filch nächtens zu Kontrollgängen durch die dunklen Hallen.

Obschon Snape wegen des Überangebotes an Zucker in seinem Magen schon etwas schlecht war, stopfte er erneuet eine Handvoll der Nußsüßigkeiten in sich hinein. Dann würde er eben nicht zu Abend essen und sich damit entschuldigen, die Zutaten im Vorratsraum katalogisieren zu müssen.

Hermine würde sicher nicht die Treppe zum Schullabor herunterwambeln um bei ihm zu sein.

Sie klagte über geschwollene Füße, über Ischiasschmerzen und ein Karpaltunnelsyndrom.

Alles Firlefanz in seinen Augen. Der Muggelquacksalber redete Hermine ständig neue Wehwehchen ein. Und anstatt dass sie sich von Pommy mit einigen Heiltränken versorgen ließ, erzählte sie ihm etwas von positiver Grundeinstellung zum Schmerz und der anthroposophischen Meinung zu Schwangerschaft und Geburt.

Er nickte in diesen Fällen milde und ging an seinen Kessel. Davon verstand er wenigstens etwas.

Unterhalb von Hagrids Hütte blieb er stehen und betrachtete den Himmel über Hogwarts.

Die Wolken waren grau und hingen tief unter ihrer Schneelast, die sie behutsam aber beständig über die Ländereien zu streuen wussten.

So grau waren die Wolken auch an dem Tag gewesen, als Ginas Leichenkutsche nach Gambia flog.

Ungewollt überkam ihm die alte Melancholie. Seine noch lange nicht verarbeitete Trauer über Ginas Tod, seine Zweifel an der Gerechtigkeit des Schicksals, seine alte Sehnsucht nach einer ihm ebenbürtigen Partnerin, all dies nagte an seinem Gemüt und ließ ihn mit seiner Rolle als Ehemann und werdender Vater hadern.

Innerlich aufseufzend steckte er die letzten Hoggiklümpchen in den Mund und genoss zum letzten Mal den Geschmack der gerösteten Nüsse und der zarten Waffeln, der für ihn unauslöschbar mit Connys glockenhellem Lachen und ihrer erfrischenden Art verbunden war.

Verstohlen knüllte er die Papiertüte zusammen und versteckte sie in seinem Umhang.

Es half nichts, wenn er nicht erfrieren wollte, dann musste er jetzt heim.

TBC


	3. Die Intuition einer Priesterin

**Die Intuition einer Priesterin**

Waida Boswata war keine gebildete Frau im klassischen Sinne. Sie war die älteste Tochter eines Medizinmannes und einer Häuptlingstochter, geboren in einer Zeit, in der Westafrika durch Bürgerkriege und Stammesfehden gebeutelt war. Schreiben und Lesen erlernte sie auf einer Missionsschule, dann nahm ihr Vater sie mit in den Urwald, als sie gerade zehn Jahre alt war. Er unterwies sie in den Geheimnissen der Heilpflanzen und Kräutern, offenbarte ihr die Seelen der Bäume und Gesteine und führte sie in die ersten Voodoo-Rituale ein.

Mit den Jahren erfuhr Waida auf diese Art eine Bildung, die man nicht beschreiben oder bewerten konnte. Diese Art der Bildung war zu speziell und dennoch machte diese sie zu einer Meisterin der Zauberkünste.

Gina Nicemeadows jedoch nicht gerettet zu haben, trotz all ihrer Bildung an der Essenz zu versagen und sich ihrer eigenen Unvollkommenheit stellen zu müssen, hatte Waida einen Gutteil ihrer herzlichen Fröhlichkeit gekostet und es verging nicht ein Tag, an dem sie nicht mindestens eine Stunde grübelnd am Ufer eines abgelegenen Armes des Gambia-Flusses saß und voller Unzufriedenheit mit sich haderte. Sie hatte Gina geliebt wie eine Tochter von dem Tage an, an dem sie sie als ihr Mündel und als ihre Schülerin bei sich aufgenommen hatte.

Eine verstockte pubertierende Sechzehnjährige war sie gewesen und doch mit einer gewaltigen kraftvollen Aura umgeben, wie Waida sie nur selten bei einer solch jungen Frau gefühlt hatte. Dabei war Gina so verschlossen und in einer tiefen Traurigkeit gefangen die es Waida lange nicht möglich gemacht hatte, zu ihr vorzudringen. Doch sie hatte nicht aufgegeben und letztlich hatte sich Gina Waidas Offenheit nicht dauerhaft verschließen können und war zu einer selbstbewussten und fröhlichen jungen Frau herangewachsen, die sie damals wirklich ungern zurück nach England hatte gehen lassen. Waida war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass Ginas Existenz nicht zufällig war und das Schicksal eine besondere Aufgabe für sie bereit hielt. Umso fassungsloser hatte sie Ginas sinnloser Tod gemacht.

Je länger und intensiver Waida über Gina und ihr Schicksal brütete, umso sicherer wurde sie, dass dies nicht das Ende sein konnte.

Sie hatte etwas übersehen, einen Fehler gemacht, dabei machte sie niemals Fehler. Doch was war es? Die Essenz hatte Ginas Blut zersetzt und ihre Organe letztlich zur Aufgabe gezwungen. Sie war nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen, um sie mit einem Ritual zurück ins Leben zu holen. Als sie Ginas Körper antraf, war die Leichenstarre schon eingetreten, Leichenflecken zeichneten bereits ihren Körper, doch etwas an ihrem Tod war anders gewesen. Doch was?

Tag für Tag war sie grübelnd jede Einzelheit durchgegangen, die sie noch in ihrem Gedächtnis hatte. Sie aß Berge von Schokolade, während sie ihren Geist zermarterte.

Wieder und wieder rief sie sich das Bild ihres aufgebarten Mündels vor die Augen.

Ginas Körper war von Snape gewaschen, angezogen und mit sauberen Laken bedeckt gewesen. Er hatte Räucherstäbchen entzündet um eventuellen Verwesungsgeruch zu überdecken. Schließlich war es Hochsommer gewesen.

Waidas schwarze Augen glitten über die Wasseroberfläche, verfolgten die Insekten, die einen verspielten Tanz aufführten.

Etwas in ihr, zwang sie, den Mücken und Fliegen zuzusehen.

Ginas Tod, die Insekten, Verwesung, Fliegen... Da fiel es ihr ein, was sie all die Wochen gestört hatte, was ihr die Gewissheit von der Unumkehrbarkeit von Ginas Tod verwehrt hatte. Es war die eine profane Schmeißfliege gewesen, die laut summend durch das halb geöffnete Fenster geflogen kam und sich hartnäckig auf ihrem Oberschenkel niederlassen wollte. Mit ärgerlichen Handbewegungen hatte sie das Geziefer verscheucht und es war aufgeflogen, hatte einige Kreise über Ginas Leichnam gezogen und war dann aus dem Fenster wieder hinaus, ohne auch nur den Versuch zu starten, sich auf dem toten Körper niederzulassen. Ein winziger Hinweis, aber Waida hatte genügend Tote gesehen um zu wissen, dass sie die Fliegen anzogen wie es nun einmal jedes andere gewöhnliche Stück Aas auch tat.

Warum also nicht Ginas sterblichen Überreste?

Waida sprang auf. In ihren Augen blitze das Weiße und so schnell sie ihre fleischigen Füße trugen, rannte sie die steile Uferböschung hinauf und rief lauthals nach den führenden Mitgliedern ihrer Voodoogemeinde.


	4. Trautes Heim

**Trautes Heim, Glück muss sein?**

Severus saß gebeugt über dem Test der vierten Klasse und schüttelte pausenlos den Kopf ob der kollektiven Dummheit dieser Schülergruppe.

Vor allem die grässliche Sandra Peters hatte sich wieder hinter ihren dicken Brillengläsern einen so hanebüchenen Unsinn ausgedacht, dass sich ihm seine Korrekturfeder zusammen mit seinem Haupthaar sträubte. Gnadenlos ergossen sich seine bösen Kommentare ich blutroter Tinte über das cremefarbene Pergament, kindliche Hoffnungen auf gute Zensuren mit verzweifeltem Bedauern zerstörend.

Hermine erhob sich leise stöhnend vom Sofa und schleppte sich die wenigen Schritte in Snapes private Bibliothek, wo sie sich dann hinter ihren leise vor sich hinschimpfenden Gatten stellte und begütigend ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legte.

Für einen Moment ließ Snape die Feder sinken und schloss ergeben die Augen, wusste nicht ob er ihre Nähe in diesem, seinem Moment des Ärgers genießen konnte oder nicht.

„Ist wieder alles so schlimm, mein Schatz?" fragte Hermine leise aber doch mit soviel unüberhörbarer Ironie in der Stimme, dass Snape genervt aufstand und sich zu Hermine umdrehte, ihre Hände dabei abschüttelnd.

„Ja, Hermine, es ist schlimm. Es ist schlimm, dass ich Tag für Tag diesen dummen Gören immer und immer wieder das Gleiche erzähle, stereotyp Jahr für Jahr mit dem Holzhammer auf sie einschlagen muss, damit sie ihre Prüfungen bestehen und ich dabei das Gefühl habe meinen Intellekt zu kastrieren.!"

Hermine lächelte ihn an

„Es können nicht alle soviel Leidenschaft deinem Steckenpferd entgegenbringen wie ich es getan habe, Severus!"

Statt einer Antwort bekam Hermine ein gehässiges Blitzen seiner Augen, bevor er sich seinem Privatlabor zuwandte.

„Severus?"

Hermine stand noch am Sekretär, sich mit einer Hand auf der Stuhllehne abstützend.

An der Tür blieb Snape stehen und drehte sich nur halb zu ihr um, musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie trug eine ausgebeulte Jogginghose, die sich über ihrem Bauch spannte. Die Bluse war inzwischen viel zu eng geworden, ihre geschwollenen Füße steckten barfuss in den ausgetretenen Plüschpantoffeln, die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten.

Hermines Gesicht war aufgedunsen, von der Hormonumstellung gezeichnet und mit fragendem Ausdruck auf ihren Mann gerichtet.

„Meinst du etwa nicht, dass ich mich bezüglich meines Talentes von der breiten Masse deiner anderen Schüler absondere?" fragte sie noch mal nach und ihre Stimme hatte an Schärfe zugenommen.

„Doch meine Gute!" Auch Snapes verbaler Ausdruck triefte nun vor altbekanntem Sarkasmus als er sie mit nun unverhohlenem Spott betrachtete.

„Aber genützt, wirklich genützt hat es dir offensichtlich nicht!"

Und damit schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und tauchte ein in die ungestörte Parallelwelt seiner höchst persönlichen Forschungen.

Hermine verharrte noch einen Moment in ihrer Haltung. Tränen brannten hinter ihren Augen und sie fühlte sich so schlecht und alleingelassen, wie selten zuvor in ihrem Leben.

So sehr sie sich auch immer bemüht hatte, die alte Vertrautheit, das alte gegenseitige Verstehen, die Liebe und Zuneigung wieder aufzubauen, nie war es ihr gelungen an ihr früheres gemeinsames Leben anzuknüpfen. Immer wieder fühlte sie sich von Severus zurückgestoßen, missverstanden und nun auch noch verachtet.

Was war nur mit ihm geschehen, was war mit ihnen beiden geschehen?

Hermine quälte sich ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich Strümpfe an und warf sich ihre Robe über.

Vielleicht war Lucius in seinem Quartier und hatte Lust auf eine Tasse Tee. Gelegentlich apparierte er auf seinen Landsitz um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen, doch überwiegend verbrachte er seine freie Zeit in seinen Räumen im Huffelpuff Trakt des Schlosses.

Es hatte alle erstaunt, dass die Direktorin McGonagall Lucius Malfoy nicht bei den Slytherins untergebracht hatte, sonder ihm diese nette kleine und sonnendurchflutete Wohnung auf der Südseite des Schlosses zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Für Hermine war es eine längere Wanderung, aus ihrer Wohnung hinunter in die Kerker und wieder hinauf in die große Eingangshalle und quer durchs Schloss zum Huffelpuff Turm, aber etwas Bewegung tat ihr schon gut.

Obwohl Lucius und sie eine tiefe Freundschaft verband, war ihr Klopfen an seine Tür zögerlich und schüchtern, sie wollte sich nicht aufdrängen und wäre auch sofort wieder gegangen, hätte Lucius nicht im nächsten Augenblick mit vor freudiger Überraschung strahlendem Lächeln vor ihr gestanden.

„Hermine, wie nett! Komm doch herein!"

Hermine grinste verlegen.

„Ich hoffe ich komme nicht ungelegen?"

Lucius schnalzte empört mit der Zunge und nötigte Hermine sich zu setzen.

„Tee? Kaffee? Limonade? Saft?"

„Tee wäre großartig!"

Hermine streckte aufseufzend ihre geschwollenen Beine von sich und ließ sich ergeben in den dicken Plüschsessel sinken, den Lucius ihr angeboten hatte.

„Weiß er, dass du hier bist?"

Lucius hatte mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes eine große Tasse Tee zubereitet und nicht vergessen, einige der Schokomuffins dazu zu legen, die Hermine während ihrer Schwangerschaft kiloweise verdrückt hatte.

„Natürlich nicht, meinst du ich hätte nicht schon genug Ärger mit ihm?"

Hermine tunkte einen Muffin in den Tee und stopfte ihn genüsslich in den Mund. Sie wusste auch nicht, warum sie pausenlos essen musste.

Lucius hatte sich ebenfalls einen Tee gemacht und ließ sich Hermine gegenüber auf der breiten Ottomane nieder, die er aus Ginas Villa mitgebracht hatte.

Sein Haar war noch etwas länger geworden, die grauen Strähnen, die seinen Schläfen entsprangen, verliehen ihm nun eine gewisse Seriosität und hatten das Knabenhafte seiner Ausstrahlung vertrieben. Vor seinen Schülern genoß er einen ziemlichen Respekt, denn seine mächtige Art mit Zauberstäben umzugehen hatte er bereits mehrfach im Unterricht zum Leidwesen einiger unaufmerksamer Zeitgenossen anschaulich unter Beweis gestellt.

„Was ist nun schon wieder passiert?" Ärger über Snape entsprang seiner Frage.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er diese wunderbare Frau nicht auf Händen trug, wie sie es verdient hatte. Sie trug ein Kind von ihm aus und er behandelte sie zuweilen als wäre sie Luft.

Nur zu oft hatte Hermine ihrem Kummer über ihren Mann tränenreich Luft verschafft. Bislang war es ihm immer wieder gelungen, sie zu trösten und ihr Mut zu machen.

Besorgt betrachtete er die dunklen Ringe unter ihren braunen Augen. Sie sollte doch auf ihr Baby freuen dürfen, aber momentan schien sie alles andere als glücklich zu sein.

„Diesmal hat er mir anscheinend vorgeworfen, dass ich noch keinen Abschluss habe!"

Lucius verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee.

„Bitte?"

Resigniert schilderte Hermine den Vorfall in der Bibliothek und Severus bösen Kommentar.

Lucius stand zwischendurch empört auf.

„Dieser unmögliche Mensch..."

Erstmalig wusste er nichts Tröstendes mehr zu sagen und zog stattdessen Hermine aus ihrem Sessel hoch um sie fest in den Arm zu nehmen


	5. Die Auferstehung

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Hier ist das letzte Kapitel, dass Sirisa gepostet hatte. Ich freue mich Euch mitzuteilen, dass es bald weitergehen wird. Ich übermittel selbstverständlich eure Reviews und stelle Sirisas Antworten hier ein._

_Nochmal zur Klarstellung: Diese Geschichte ist nicht von mir sondern von Sirisa, die aus persönlichen Gründen nicht weiterschreiben wollte, nun aber doch den ganz Treuen von Euch den Ausgang der Geschichte nicht vorenthalten will. _

_Wer sich jedoch an ihr rasantes Schreibtempo vom letzten Jahr erinnert und auf tägliche Fortsetzungen hofft, den muß ich leider enttäuschen. Es gibt Dinge in Sirisas Leben die momentan Priorität haben und das ist gut so!!!!!!!!!_

_Ich wünsche ihr alles Glück der Welt und sie möge mir verzeihen, dass ich an dieser Stelle eine Passage aus ihrem persönlichen Nachwort zum zweiten Teil zitiere:_

**Ihr Lieben!!!!!!!**

**Hört nicht auf zu träumen und zu hoffen!!!!!!**

_Liebe Sirisa, bitte höre auf Deine eigenen Worte und erlaube Dir selber das Träumen wieder!!!!!!!!_

_Deine Alikema_

**5. Auferstehung**

An dem Tag, als Ginas Sarg mit der fliegenden Kutsche nach Gambia überführt worden war, da brannte die Sonne so heiß vom afrikanischen Himmel, dass selbst die Eingeborenen ihre Hütten zum Schutz vor der sengenden Hitze aufgesucht hatten.

Deshalb verschwendete Waida keine Zeit mit aufwendigen Begräbniszeremonien, sondern überantwortete Ginas Körper der kühlen Erde eines tiefen Grabes, nahe dem Dorf wo sie gelebt hatte.

Abgedeckt von einer schlichten Granitplatte, umgeben von schattenspendenden Dornenbüschen fand sie ihre letzte Ruhestätte im Schoße des Landes, das ihr seinerzeit Asyl, Obdach und inneren Frieden gewährt hatte.

Ein metallisches Geräusch , verursacht durch eine Spitzhacke die auf den Zinksarg stieß, entlockte Waida einen kleinen aber besorgten Schrei und etwas ungehalten zog sie den jungen Totengräber am Oberarm aus dem fast gänzlich ausgehobenen Grab, ließ es sich nicht nehmen selber in die Grube zu steigen um vorsichtig mit den bloßen Händen den Sarg von den letzten harten und trockenen Erdbrocken zu befreien.

Ungeduldig befahl sie, Stricke an den Griffen zu befestigen und verfolgte mit besorgt zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, wie ihre Handlanger dann umsichtig den Sarg aus dem Grab hoben. Rasch brachten ihn vier starke Männer in Waidas Hütte. Das wenige Mobiliar das sie besaß hatte sie kurzerhand nach draußen geschoben. Für ihr Vorhaben brauchte sie Platz, viel Platz, denn das Ritual, welches sie durchzuführen gedachte, konnte nur gelingen, wenn neben ihr noch sechs weitere Voodoopriester anwesend sein würden.

Doch zuvor musste sie sich vergewissern, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte und sie Ginas Leichnam unversehrt und unverwest vorfinden würde.

Der Voodoozauber des schwarzen Kontinents ist in vielerlei Hinsicht machtvoller, als das Zauberstabgeschwenke der europäischen Magier. Diese können zwar mit einem Fingerschnipps einen Elefanten fliegen lassen, aus einer Katze einen Teekessel machen und umgekehrt, doch an der Unumstößlichkeit des Todes, da können selbst sie nichts ändern.

Die Voodoopriester hingeben fingen dort an, wo die europäischen Zauberer aufhörten. Wenn sie auch nicht die absolute Macht über Leben und Tod hatten, so vermochten sie doch das eine oder andere Geschick in Bahnen zu lenken, die dann der Ewigkeit die Zeit abtrotzten.

Andächtig löste Waida nacheinander die sechs Sargschrauben und bei jeder Umdrehung die ihre feisten Hände ausführten, wünschte sie sich, dass sie Ginas Körper in dem Zustand vorfinden würde, der ihren Plan gelingen ließe.

Als auf ihr Geheiß hin der Deckel des Totenschreins von ihren Helfern entfernt wurde, da schloss selbst die mächtige Waida für einen Moment die Augen vor der unumstößlichen Wahrheit.

Nur ihre Nasenflügel bebten, zogen witternd und bang die Luft ein in Erwartung des süßlich beißendenden Verwesungsgeruches.

Doch nur der milde Duft der Wasserpflanzenblüten, herübergetragen von dem sanften Wind des sich neigenden Tages, kredenzte ihren Sinnen einen angenehmen Reiz und ließ sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen.

Ein puppenhaftes Gesicht, umgeben von Wogen aus blonden Locken, die in herrlich goldenem Kontrast zu den Laken aus schwarzem Totensamt standen, leuchtete ihr sacht entgegen.

Trotz ihres Alters und ihrer Erfahrung, machte Waidas Herz einige schnellere Schläge und freudige Erregung ließ sie die Tür ihrer Hütte aufstoßen und das halbe Dutzend der gänzlich in weiß gekleideten Männer hereinbitten.

Vierzehn Hände griffen nun nach Ginas Leichnam, hoben ihn aus ihrer Ruhestätte und legten ihn auf den blanken Lehmboden ab.

Mit einem scharfen Messer zerschnitt Waida Ginas Totengewand und zog die Stofffetzen von dem Körper, dessen nackte Haut in der ersten Dunkelheit der hereinbrechenden Nacht wie Elfenbein schimmerte.

Gina war einem Zauber und einem Gift erlegen, dass seinen Ursprung und seine Kraft aus der Essenz des Lebens hatte und nur Blut konnte sie ins Leben zurückholen, und wirklich sehr viel davon.

Dieses Mal jedoch würde kein Tier sein Blut opfern und mit seinem Leben für ein Ritual bezahlen müssen.

Waida hatte sich entschlossen, sich selber an die Grenze der Schattenwelt zu begeben um Ginas Geist in Empfang zu nehmen und in ihren Körper zurückzugeleiten.

Doch dazu musste sie sehr nah an die Schwelle treten, die zu überschreiten sie sich doch fürchtete.

Mit eben jenem scharfen Messer schnitt sie mit schnellem geübten Griff die Pulsader ihres linken Armes vom Handgelenk in Richtung Unterarm auf, tunlichst dabei bedacht nicht Sehnen und Muskulatur mehr zu verletzen als unbedingt nötig, was angesichts ihrer Leibesfülle und der üppigen Fettschicht, die ihre Knochen ummantelte, kein einfaches Unterfangen war.

Doch rot und heiß quoll in rhythmischen Stößen dann ihr Blut aus der langen Wunde, benetzte Ginas Körper, zeichnete eine nasse Spur des Lebens und des Todes auf ihre Haut, begleitet von stereotypen Gesängen der umstehenden Schergen.

Waida vergoss ihr Blut minutenlang, bis ihr schwarz wurde vor Augen und ihr mächtiger Körper taumelnd von zwei Priestern gestützt werden musste, die bei dem offensichtlichen Anzeichen ihre Schwäche mit sanftem Druck ihre Wunde zu schließen vermochten.

Unwirsch stieß sie jedoch ihre Helfer beiseite, denn das Ritual musste fortgesetzt werden noch bevor ihr vergossenes Blut wieder kalt wurde. Begleitet von leisem Gemurmel und Gesängen, vollführten ihre Hände die magischen Bewegungen auf Ginas Haut, die ihr heißes Blut in ihre Poren rieben, ihren elfenbeinfarbenen Körper mit der Farbe des Lebens zeichneten.

Nach und nach verschwanden Waidas Hände unter Ginas Haut, schienen eins zu werden mit ihrem Körper.

Auf Waidas Zeichen hin, ritzten sich auch die Umstehenden die Haut auf und zollten dem Ritual ebenfalls mit einigen Bluttropfen Tribut.

Immer schneller und hektischer wurden die Bewegungen der Priesterin, immer lauter und beschwörender ihr Singsang, bis sie plötzlich und unvermittelt ihre Hände aus dem Körper löste und euphorisch in die Höhe hielt. Gelber Eiter und grüne Gallenflüssigkeit klebte an ihrer dunklen Haut, doch Waidas breites Gesicht strahlte und ihre Zähne blitzen mit dem Weiß ihrer Augen zusammen in glücklicher Harmonie, denn der Mensch zu ihren Füßen hatte begonnen zu zittern.

Es war ein erstes Vibrieren der Muskeln, ausgelöst durch die Nerven, durch die ein schwacher elektrischer Strom floss und die Zellen zwang, ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.

Wie eine Kettenreaktion, einem mikroskopischen Feuerwerk gleich, sendeten sämtliche Reizleitungsorgane Informationen an ein Gehirn, das zwar unversehrt aber dennoch tot gewesen war und nun die Augen im Gegenzug mit Lichtblitzen beschoss, bis diese sich reflexartig öffneten, erstaunt und doch noch blind, da vom Licht der Fackeln geblendet.

Ginas Körper war starr, doch langsam spürte Waida die wiederkehrende Wärme unter ihren Händen, als sie ihr liebevoll das Haar aus der Stirn strich. Ihr Herz hatte wieder begonnen zu schlagen und pumpte schwerfällig die zähen Flüssigkeiten durch die Adern. In dem ersten verzweifelten Versuch Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen krümmte sich Gina auf dem kargen Lager langsam zusammen, als müsse sie ihre Muskeln für eine gewaltige Kraftanstrengung spannen. Ihr erster Atemzug entlockte dem ausgedörrten Mund einen kehligen Schrei, der in qualvollem Gurgeln wieder erstarb.

Unkontrolliert wirbelte ihr Kopf von rechts nach links und wieder zurück. Dabei begann Sie gelbliche Schaumflocken auszuhusten, die sich aus dem angestauten Sekret in ihren Bronchien gebildet hatten.

Mit jedem Atemzug schien sie an Leben und Kraft zuzunehmen aber ihre Muskeln bescherten ihr abscheuliche Schmerzen, die sie, obschon noch benommen, sehr deutlich fühlte.

Wie zur Abwehr ruderten ihre Arme und Beine durch die Luft und veranlassten Waida, die Extremitäten ihres Mündels fest zu umklammern und sie daran zu hindern, sich wie eine Schlange über den Boden zu winden.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden nur kurzfristig von dem qualvollen Erbrechen ihres Mageninhaltes gestoppt, der aus geronnenem Blut und Fetzen abgestorbenen Gewebes bestand.

Schnell glänzte Ginas Gesicht vor kaltem Schweiß doch war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch für niemanden ersichtlich, ob auch ihr Geist wirklich mit dem Leben in ihren Körper zurückgekehrt war.

Ihre Augen stierten noch blicklos in die Flammen der Fackeln, zeigten kein Erkennen als Waida ihr Gesicht nah an das ihrige brachte.

Wieder und wieder schüttelte sich Gina in Muskelkrämpfen, bäumte sich minutenlang in Höllenqualen auf, die ihr ihre wiederbelebten Zellen bescherten.

Nach einer schier endlosen Stunde wurde endlich ihre Atmung ruhiger. Der Duft von Weihrauch und anderen entzündeten Harzen füllte friedvoll die Hütte und umnebelte die Voodoopriester und die blonde Frau, die noch nackt und von den Anstrengungen ihrer Auferstehung gezeichnet völlig erschöpft am Boden lag.

Das erste heisere Wispern, dass von allen ersehnt und doch so plötzlich über ihre trockenen Lippen kam, ließ die Umstehenden erschauern.

„Bin ich zurück?" hauchte Gina.

Über Waidas rundes Gesicht liefen Tränen der Freude und der Rührung.

„Mais oui, meine Kleine, Du bist zurück!"

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Wirklich zurück?

_Anbei ein Ausschnitt von Sirisas Mail an mich:_

_Hi "Alikema" du Nervensäge,_

_anbei das nächste kurze Pitel, das schon etwas zeigt, wo der Weg im dritten Teil hinführt. Bestelle den Süßen vom mal ganz liebe Grüße und sie sollen nicht böse sein, wenn ich momentan nicht auf jeder Mail antworten kann. Ich versuche dir diese Woche auch #7 zu schicken. Der Job läuft momentan etwas ruhiger, deshalb bin ich optimistisch._

_Liebe Grüße und dir noch einen schönen Sonntag_

_Sirisa_

**6. Wirklich zurück?**

Ginas Hand glitt liebevoll über den schwarzen, schmiedeeisernen Torriegel. Er war leicht angerostet und sie musste etwas Kraft aufwenden, um ihn zu lösen.

Mit leisem Quietschen ließ sich das ehemals imposante Eingangstor zum Vorgarten des Anwesens zurückschieben. In der Dämmerung hatte das Gebäude eher Ähnlichkeit mit einem Geisterhaus, als mit einer Villa. Zwar hatten die Wintermonate die Vegetation an allzu üppigem Wachstum gehindert, doch sprach aus dem Unkraut, das zwischen den Pflastersteinen der Auffahrt wuchs, doch die mangelnde Pflege der letzten Monate.

Langsam und verstohlen ging Gina zum Seiteneingang und fingerte hinter dem Steinlöwen den Ersatzschlüssel her, der ihr, obwohl leicht Rost angesetzt, die Haustür problemlos öffnete.

Eine leichte Staubschicht hatte sich auf den Fußboden gelegt und bewies ihr durch die Spuren die sie hinterließ, dass sie tatsächlich heim gekommen war, in ihr geliebtes Haus.

Andächtig durchquerte sie die Diele, vorbei an der geräumigen Küche und betrat den Salon, der jetzt wo er leergeräumt war, durch seine Größe fast wie ein Ballsaal anmutete. Die Schiebetür zu Lucius Billardzimmer war nur halb geschlossen und sie sah die Queues, sorgfältig aufgereiht in ihrer Halterung an der Wand, das Stück Kreide auf dem Rand des Tisches deponiert, als wolle es gleich jemand in die Hand nehmen um ein Spiel mit sorgfältigem Einkreiden einzuläuten.

Hinter den großen Glasscheiben der Fenster hüllte sich der Garten in ein dunkles, abendliches Kleid und gab ihr trotzdem den warmen Schein des Vertrauten.

Mit einem versteinerten Gesicht stieg sie die Treppe zum ersten Stockwerk empor, warf einen flüchtigen Blick in Lucius' ehemaliges Schlafzimmer und ging den Korridor weiter, bis sie zu ihrem eigenen Schlafgemach kam.

Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass es unverändert war. Ihre Frisierkommode mit dem mächtigen Spiegel stand noch am Fenster, ihre Bürsten lagen auf einem Silbertablett. Sogar ihre kleine Schmuckschatulle stand an dem gewohnten Platz.

Mit einem kurzen Ruck zog sie den Überwurf aus schwarzem Satin von ihrem breiten Bett und sank langsam in die Kissen.

Die Reise zurück nach Blankenstein war anstrengend gewesen. Volle zwei Tage war sie unterwegs. Geschlafen hatte sie kaum, war zwischendurch nur für ein paar Minuten eingenickt, eingelullt durch das monotone Dröhnen der zweimotorigen Propellermaschine, die sie von Gambia zurück nach Deutschland geflogen hatte. Zahlreiche Zwischenstops, zunächst auf den holprigen Pisten im Busch, dann auf den besseren Landebahnen der zivilisierten Flughäfen, hatten dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Schlaf nie zu lang und zu tief wurde.

Eine Stunde hatte sie nach der letzten Landung gebraucht, bis sie die kleine Reisetasche wieder hatte, die ihr spärliches Gepäck darstellte. Eine weitere Stunde war verstrichen, bis sie endlich in einem Muggeltaxi saß und eine weitere Stunde, bis das Auto vor ihrer Einfahrt hielt. Wenigstens hatte der Fahrer ihre Erschöpfung erkannt und sie mit lästigen Fragen und dümmlichem Geschwätz verschont.

Schwerer und schwerer wurden nun ihre Lider, bis sich ihre Augen schlossen und dem Schlaf die Tore öffneten.

Sanft glitt sie hinüber in den Zustand ermatteter Wehrlosigkeit, ergab sich der Müdigkeit, die ihren Körper nun zur Ruhe zwang.

Um die Villa herum wurde der Abend zur Nacht und tauchte das kleine, verträumte Örtchen in eine winterliche Stille. Der mächtige Turm der Burg Blankenstein, keine drei Steinwürfe entfernt, trotzte gegen den sternenklaren Himmel und hielt Wache, wie schon Jahrhunderte zuvor.

Mit gleichmäßigen Atemzügen hob und senkte sich Ginas Brustkorb, ihr Gesicht war entspannt. Friedlich wirkte sie, auf rührende Art zerbrechlich.

Der Frieden in ihrem Gesicht währte nicht lange, denn schon bald begannen ihre Pupillen unter der dünnen Haut der Lider hin und her zu tanzen und wirre Kreise zu beschreiben.

Ihre Hände fuhren suchend über die Laken, griffen ins Leere oder krallten in den Stoff.

Immer schneller wurden die Atemzüge und wirbelten die kleinen Schweißtröpfchen von ihrer Oberlippe in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Keuchend richtete sie sich plötzlich auf, hellwach und mit vor Entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen, vor denen sich noch die Bilder des Alptraumes zu grässlichen Szenen zusammenfügten.

„Lumos!", flüsterte Gina heiser und tastete vergeblich nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Lumos!", diesmal flehend, doch blieb alles um sie herum dunkel.

Sie quälte sich aus dem Bett, tastete sich zur Tür um auf den Lichtschalter zu drücken.

Aufstöhnend rutschte sie an der Türlaibung hinunter und ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme sinken.

Zum tausendsten Male fragte sie sich, warum sie ins Leben zurückkehren mußte, während all ihre Zauberkraft im harten Boden von Gambia auf ewig begraben schien.

tbc


	7. Das Kind muß einen Namen haben

_Mit einem schönen Gruß von Sirisa an Euch!!!!!!!!_

**7. Das Kind muß einen Namen haben**

„Sev-ve-rus?"

Immer wenn Hermine Snapes Vornamen in mehrere, einzeln betonte Silben zu zerkauen pflegte, bedeutete dies in der Regel das Ende der Gemütlichkeit.

„Mmmm?"

Der Angesprochene hob halb lauernd, halb verärgert den Kopf über den Rand eines Buches und äugte mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen zu Hermine herüber.

Diese ruhte in Snapes altehrwürdigen Ledersessel im Erker des gemeinsamen Wohnzimmers und machte ein Gesicht, dass dem Professor für Zaubertränke das Fürchten lehren konnte.

„Severus, er tritt mich!"

Mit ihrem Zeigefinger tippte sich Hermine auf ihren dicken Bauch, der in der Tat gerade durch die Tritte kleiner innenliegenden Füßchen erschüttert wurde.

Sofort glätteten ein warmer Ausdruck die Falten auf Snapes Stirn und ein mildes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Macht unser kleiner Abraxas schon wieder Schabernack?", brummte er gutmütig.

Hermine gab ein nasales Schnauben von sich.

„Bennet..." und sie stützte sich mit diesen Worten an den breiten Armlehnen ab, „Bennet ist heute sehr mobil und scheint sich langsam in Position für seinen ersten Ausflug zu bringen!"

Nun war es an Snape ein abfälliges Grunzen auszustoßen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es unser Nikodemus so eilig hat!"

„Nikodemus wird diese Welt nicht betreten, höchstens als ein Tim!", antwortete Hermine in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Snape schlug mit Nachdruck sein Buch zu und als er es auf den Tisch fallen ließ, veranlasste dies den Wein in seinem Glas gefährlich hohe Wellen zu schlagen.

„Warum fängst du wieder damit an, Hermine?" Snapes schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah seine Frau mit der gleichen Nachsicht an, mit der man ein kleines Kind betrachtet.

„Warum ich damit anfange?" Hermine erhob sich ächzend aus dem tiefen Sessel und musste das Gewicht ihres schwangeren Bauches mit einem Hohlkreuz und zurückgezogenen Schulterblättern ausgleichen. Wütend schlug sie sich mit der Hand auf ihren Leib.

„Sollen wir mit der Namensgebung warten bis unser Kind selber entscheiden kann wie es denn heißen möchte? Einverstanden, dann kann es gleich zur eigenen Taufe ein Gedicht aufsagen!"

„Reginald!", knurrte Snape.

Hermine musste unvermittelt schlucken und brauchte zwei Sekunden bis sie ein

„Ronald" zurückpfeffern konnte.

„Warum nicht Viktor?" fragte Snape zynisch und seine linke Augenbraue näherte sich dem Haaransatz seiner Stirn.

„Weil mir dann Lucius schon besser gefallen würde!" konterte Hermine.

„Einverstanden!" Snapes Stimme schwoll nun doch zu mittlerem Gebrüll an. „Wenn das Kind blond sein sollte, dann soll es auch Lucius heißen!"

Ruckartig wirbelte er herum und stampfte aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus, durchquerte die Bibliothek um dann die Tür zu seinem Labor laut hinter sich zuzuschlagen.

Hermine stützte sich am Tisch ab. Warum konnte ihr Mann nicht dieses schreckliche Misstrauen ablegen. Und auf einen Namen hatten sie sich auch nicht einigen können.

Entschlossen ging sie ihrem Gatten hinterher.

Er sah nicht auf, als sie das Labor betrat sondern polierte verbissen seinen Lieblingskessel mit einem magischen Putzlappen., der ein „hör auf es ist sauber, hör auf es ist sauber", halb erstickt von Snapes Hand vor sich hin piepte.

Hermine verharrte neben ihm, sah ihm schweigend zu, bis er entnervt den Lappen ins Waschbecken katapultierte, wo dieser mit einem empörten „Autsch" an der Keramik herunterrutschte.

„WAS?", herrschte er seine Frau an ohne sich umzudrehen oder sie anzusehen., den Blick nicht von seinem Kessel lassend.

„Findest du nicht wir sollten uns langsam einigen?", fragte Hermine leise.

Snape stellte den Kessel so unsanft auf seine Ablage, dass die umstehenden gläsernern Kolben und Reagenzgläser mit gefährlichem Klirren seine Laune kommentierten.

„Tim? Tim-Snape?", spie er Hermine entgegen. „Du willst eine Einigung wenn du dermaßen indiskutable Namen zur Debatte stellst?"

„Ich halte Abraxas oder Nikodemus nun einmal nicht mehr für zeitgemäß!", versuchte Hermine vorsichtig einzulenken.

„Es muß doch einen Namen geben, der uns beiden gefällt!"

Mit diesen Worten legte sie begütigend ihre Hand auf Snapes Unterarm, war jedoch darauf gefasst, dass er sie wie so oft in letzter Zeit abschütteln würde. Doch stattdessen nahm er aufseufzend ihre Hand in seine und betrachtete diese nachdenklich.

„Demian?", fragte Hermine und wappnete sich bereits wieder gegen weitere abfällige Bemerkungen über ihren Geschmack.

„De-mi-an?", wiederholte Snape leise. „Demian! Demian Snape, das klingt passabel!"

„Demian gefällt dir?", Hermine strahlte ihren Mann erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich sagte, es klingt passabel, nicht dass ich in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen werde!", brummte Snape, doch Hermine war ihm schon um den Hals gefallen und drückte sich an ihn, soweit es ihre üppige Form zuließ.

„Laß das, du drückst mir Beulen in den Umhang!" grummelte er, konnte aber nicht verbergen, dass ihm Hermines Ausdruck der Euphorie alles andere als unangenehm war und schmunzelnd legte er die Arme um sie, weitere Beulen seines Umhanges missachtend.

TBC


	8. Zwischenspiel

**8. Zwischenspiel**

Wehmütig schaue ich den Schneeflocken zu, die um die Straßenlaterne vor meinem Haus tanzen. Es ist ein Freitagabend, die Woche war anstrengend gewesen, der Chef ungeduldig, die Kunden nervtötend. Zum Trost und zur Belohnung habe ich mir eine Flasche Rotwein aufgemacht. Traurig schenke ich mir das erste Glas ein. Ich trinke allein, wie ich es die letzten Wochen und Monate immer getan habe, seit Gina nicht mehr zurückgekommen ist.

Mein Versuch, mit der Zaubererwelt in Verbindung zu bleiben, scheint kläglich gescheitert zu sein.

Weder Lucius Malfoy noch jemand anderes hat sich bei mir gemeldet, als Reaktion auf meinen Versuch der Kontaktaufnahme. Die gestohlene Eule hat wohl eher den Weg in den Wald gefunden wo sie sich nun mit einer fetten Maus im Schnabel ihrer neuen Freiheit erfreut.

Ich nehme einen großen Schluck aus meinem dickbauchigen Glas und horche auf die Stille in meiner Wohnung.

Meine Katze liegt auf dem Wohnzimmersofa, springt aber auf, als sie meinen Blick bemerkt.

Sie läuft mir voran in die Küche, baut sich fordernd neben dem Fressnapf auf.

Mechanisch öffne ich eine Dose und schaue ihr beim Fressen zu.

Wir beide fahren erschreckt zusammen, als es an der Terrassentür klopft.

Halb panisch hole ich das Pfefferspray aus meiner Handtasche im Flur. Mein Garten hat keinen Zugang zur Strasse und liegt eingebettet zwischen anderen Gärten, Häusern und Zäunen.

„Wer ist da?" Meine Stimme zittert und ich überlege, direkt die Polizei anzurufen.

„Ich bin es, Lucius Malfoy!"

Ich erkenne die Stimme wieder, auch wenn es mir nur wenige Male vergönnt war, mit Ginas Mann persönlich zu sprechen.

Rasch öffne ich die Tür und stehe ihm gegenüber. Auf seinem dunkelgrauen Reiseumhang liegt fingerdick der Schnee, Eiskristalle krallen sich in sein langes, blondes Haar.

Ich schaffe es die Fassung zu bewahren und mich an angemessene Höflichkeit zu erinnern, statt ihn einfach nur dümmlich anzustarren.

„Bitte kommen Sie doch herein!"

„Danke!"

Lucius steht unschlüssig in meinem Wohnzimmer und augenblicklich bildet sich eine Pfütze um seine Füße. Verlegen macht er einen halben Schritt zur Seite und produziert im nu ein neues Binnengewässer auf meinem Holzfußboden.

Ich nehme ihm seinen triefnassen Umhang ab und hänge ihn zum Trocknen in die Dusche.

Lucius muss in der Zwischenzeit einen Trockenzauber ausgeübt haben, denn als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkomme, steht er verlegen lächelnd aber trocken vor mir.

„Nehmen Sie doch Platz!", fordere ich ihn auf und stelle fest, dass er sehr dekorativ wirkt in meinem Sessel und diesen durch seine Person deutlich aufgewertet hat.

Immernoch verlegen nestelt er an meinen Satinkissen und schaut sich um.

„Sie haben es hübsch hier!"

„Nunja, nichts im Vergleich zu ihrem Haus!" räume ich bescheiden ein. „Darf ich Ihnen ein Glas Wein anbieten?"

„Nein danke, lieber einen heißen Tee, ich muss noch fliegen!", grinst Lucius.

Gerne komme ich seinem Wunsch nach und hoffe dass es ihn nicht stört einen Tee mittels Teebeuteln vom hiesigen Lidl zubereitet zu bekommen.

Kurze Zeit später sitzen wir wieder gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer, er nippt an seinem heißen Tee, ich an meinem Rotwein.

„Sie waren also in Gambia?", fragt Lucius.

Ich nicke und lege mir im Geiste die passenden Worte zurecht, mit denen ich meine Erzählung beginnen kann.

Doch Lucius kommt mir zuvor.

„Sie waren an Ihrem Grab?"

Und wieder nicke ich nur stumm

Ich bemerke, dass sich Lucius' Finger um die Teetasse krampfen. Offensichtlich fällt es ihm sehr schwer, mich zu fragen. Ich gebe mir einen Ruck und beginne, ihm von meiner Reise zu erzählen, die ganz touristentypisch im Fischerdorf Bakau begonnen hatte, und mich nach der obligatorischen Besichtigung der Krokodilstation immer weiter landeinwärts führte.

Ich gebe zu, ich habe einen gewissen Hang zu spirituellen Dingen.

Mir liegen die typischen Touristenattraktionen nicht. Wenn ich ein fremdes Land oder auch nur eine fremde Stadt besuche, dann schaue ich am liebsten von einem halb versteckten Winkel aus den Einheimischen zu und versuche auf diese Art so viel wie eben möglich zu erfahren.

Aber einer der wirklichen Gründe, weshalb ich Gambia als mein Urlaubsziel ausgewählt hatte, waren nicht die faszinierenden Mangrovenwälder längs des Gambiaflusses gewesen, obwohl deren berauschend üppige Vegetation beeindruckend gewesen war, nein, es waren die Steinkreise von Wassu gewesen, die ich mit eigenen Augen sehen und mit eigenen Händen fühlen wollte. Auch von mir liegt jetzt ein kleiner Kiesel auf einem der tonnenschweren Megalithen. Ein Ritual, das wohl vor allem Glück bringen soll wie mir mein einheimischer Führer versicherte.

Ein Bild vom gewaltigen Stonehenge kennt fast jeder, aber kaum jemand weiß von den über tausend Steinkreisen längs des Gambiaflusses, die bis in den Senegal reichen.

Manche sind klein und unscheinbar, bestehen nur aus wenigen Gesteinsbrocken und wirken wie zufällig in die Landschaft gestreut. Selbst die imposanten Steinkreise von Wassu sind kaum einem Europäer bekannt und ich hörte erstmalig davon, als Gina mir mit leuchtenden Augen davon berichtete. In der Mitte der großen konzentrischen Steinkreise habe sie Energien gefühlt, deren Intensität ihr Angst gemacht hatten. An all dies muss ich denken, als ich mit meiner Erzählung fortfahre.

„Dank meines Führers fand ich das Dorf, in dem Gina gelebt hatte, sehr schnell. In der mittäglichen Hitze flimmerte die Luft, angefeuert durch die senkrecht stehende Sonne.

Kaum jemand war auf der ungepflasterten Strasse zwischen den bescheidenen Hütten unterwegs.

Ich bat meinen Führer nach dem „Grab der weißen Frau" zu fragen."

An dieser Stelle meiner Erzählung sehe ich Lucius direkt ins Gesicht. Er versucht Gelassenheit zu suggerieren, was ihn in Anbetracht seines tatsächlichen Gemütszustandes noch viel erbärmlicher aussehen lässt. Dieser Mann leidet, leidet bei jedem Wort, dass er im Zusammenhang mit Gina hören muss. Trotzdem kann er sich nicht abwenden, trotzdem ist er auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit. Wie soll ich es ihm nur beibringen?

Nur sehr zögerlich fahre ich fort.

„Mein Führer fand alsbald einen jungen Einheimischen, der ihn wild gestikulierend in eine Unterhaltung verstrickte. Trotz einiger Meter Abstand zu den beiden sah ich, wie sich mein Begleiter verfärbte, wie seine schokoladenbraune Haut erbleichte.

Kurz drauf kommt er zu mir zurück, wedelte ablehnend mit der Hand vor seiner Brust. Hier sei nichts zu machen, sagte er, es gäbe kein Grab, keine weiße Frau und überhaupt müsse er nun zurück und es sei an mir, mit ihm zu fahren und wieder die Touristenroute zu betreten, oder hier in dem unseeligen Kaff zurückzubleiben.

War ich um die halbe Welt geflogen um mich von den aufgeregten Worten eines Mannes abschrecken zu lassen? Hatte mich nicht Gina Bekanntschaft gelehrt, stark und selbstbewusst zu sein? Ich schickte ihn also mit mildem Lächeln fort. Was sollte ich mit einem Mann als Führer, der sich beim ersten Anzeichen von Unheimlichkeiten in die Hose machte.

So schlenderte ich denn alleine die staubige Straße entlang. Sah neugierig in das Dunkel der Hütten, deren Türen offen standen und spürte ungleich viel mehr neugierige Blicke auf meiner Haut.

Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich suchte, wahrscheinlich so etwas wie einen Friedhof. Ich stellte mir ein Areal vor, umgeben von einem weißen Zaun, die Gräber fein von einander abgegrenzt. Leider fand ich nichts von alledem.

Resigniert wollte ich umkehren, meinem aufgescheuchten Führer folgen, als ich eine mächtig korpulente Frau im weißen Gewand aus einer der Hütten kommen sah.

Sie sang ein Lied vor sich hin, unterbrach sogar ihren Weg zuweilen für einen tänzerisch gestampften Ausfallschritt, der angesichts ihrer Leibesfülle eher grotesk als behände wirkte.

Obwohl ich nur ihrer Rückseite ansichtig wurde, spürte ich ihre beeindruckende Ausstrahlung.

Anscheinend spürte auch sie meinen Blick und drehte sich um. Ihr geträllertes Liedchen verstummte und nach einem kurzen Augenblick winkte sie mich zu sich heran.

Sie streichelte mir freundlich über die Stirn und meinte, dass was ich suchen würde sei nicht mehr hier, drehte sich um und wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen. Doch ich war nicht tausende von Kilometern geflogen, um nicht wenigstens eine Kerze auf dem Grab einer Freundin anzuzünden.

Beherzt lief ich der Frau hinterher, die ich für Waida Boswata hielt.

Und wieder blieb sie stehen und dreht sich zu mir um. Doch dieses Mal war ihr Blick ernst, sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich fühle mich für einen Moment, als ob ich über einem unendlichen Abgrund schwebte. Als würde ich der Unendlichkeit ins Angesicht sehen, war ich nicht in der Lage in diesem Moment zu lügen oder meine Gefühle zu verbergen.

Doch schon lächelte Waida wieder und setzte meinen Geist behutsam auf die Erde zurück.

Dann nahm sie mich am Arm und führte mich einige hundert Meter weiter.

Nachdem wir die letzte Hütte hinter uns gelassen hatten, drängte sie mich in ein kleines Wäldchen. Von halbhohen Büschen gesäumt sah ich endlich Ginas letzte Ruhestätte.

Doch als ich näher trat, traute ich meinen Augen kaum und mit Unverständnis im Gesicht geschrieben, bat ich Waida stumm um Antwort.

Denn das was ich sah war ein ausgehobenes, leeres Grab. Die Erde war ausgetrocknet und bröselig, der aufgeworfene Erdhaufen fast verweht."

Ich reiße meinen Blick tapfer von der rubinroten Flüssigkeit des Weines in meinem Glas los und tauche stattdessen ein, in das ungläubige Blau von Lucius Augen. Seine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und trocken von seinem beschleunigtem Atem. Wieder frage ich mich, was ich ihm hier antue. Aber er ist ihr Mann. Er muss es wissen und wenn ihr jemand helfen kann und will, dann er!

„Ihr Grab war leer?" Zweifel jagt die Hoffnung in seinem Gesicht.

Ich nicke stumm, nippe tapfer an meinem Wein.

Plötzlich spüre ich seine Hand auf meinem Unterarm.

„Bitte... bitte reden Sie weiter!"

Seine langen, schlanken Finger hinterlassen Abdrücke auf meiner Haut. Ich schaue fasziniert auf seine Hand und sofort zieht er sie zurück.

„Verzeihen Sie mir!" Anscheinend erschrocken über sich selber weicht er etwas zurück und ich stelle dies mit Bedauern fest, rufe mich aber sofort zur Ordnung.

Nervös dreht er die Tasse in seiner Hand, ich lege die meinige auf die Stelle an meinem Arm, wo mich die seinige zuvor berührt hat.

Rasch erzähle ich weiter.

„Waidas Stimme war leise geworden, als sie mir von einem Ritual erzählte, dass Gina wieder zum Leben erweckt hat. Ich konnte es nicht glauben und habe sie angestarrt, vollkommen stumm da ich nicht mehr in der Lage war, die tausend Fragen die ich hatte in Worte zu kleiden. Ich war aufgeregt und voller Freude, und meine Stimme überschlug sich, als ich sie endlich wiederfand. „Dann lebt sie also?" frohlockte ich.

Waida zog leicht zweifelnd die Schultern hoch und ließ ihren mächtigen Oberkörper hin und her schwanken. Nicht alles in ihr wäre wieder lebendig, erklärte sie mir und überließ mir die Deutung ihrer kryptischen Behauptung. Trotzdem fragte ich nach, wollte wissen ob Gina nun so etwas wie ein Zombie ist. Ich hatte auf ein verneinendes und vergnügtes Lachen von Waida gehofft. Stattdessen runzelte sie nachdenklich die Stirn. Noch nicht, entgegnete sie ernst, aber es könne sein, dass Gina ihre Seele verlieren würde.

Beinahe schon hysterisch rüttelte ich an Waidas Arm, fragte nach wie ich Gina helfen könne, wo sie sei, warum Waida sich nicht um sie kümmern würde.

Waida wandte sich einen Moment von mir ab, die Muskeln ihrer fleischigen Wangen zuckten und mit Bestürzung stellte ich fest, dass sie weinte.

„Isch gann ihr nischt elfen, sie gann sisch dies'mal nur selbscht ´elfen."

Natürlich wollte ich mehr wissen, überschüttete Waida mit Fragen, doch sie gab mir darauf keine Antworten mehr sondern schickte mich mit einem letzten Rat fort, geduldig abzuwarten, ob Gina wieder ihren Weg zu mir finden würde."

Ich schweige, traue mich kaum Lucius Malfoy ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Meine Katze kommt ins Wohnzimmer, betrachtet den fremden Besucher mit anfänglichem Argwohn, springt ihm dann aber unvermittelt auf den Schoß und reibt sich mit steil erhobenen Schwanz an seiner Brust. Ihre Aktion entlockt Lucius ein Lächeln und freundlich streichelt er ihr den Rücken und krault ihr den Nacken. Ich bin tatsächlich etwas neidisch., doch da setzt er meine Katze schon auf den Boden und steht energisch auf.

„Ich muss Gina finden!", sagt er und geht zur Terrassentür.

Ich reiche ihm noch seinen Umhang. Er ist immer noch nass und scheint eine Tonne zu wiegen.

Draußen fällt der Schnee, unbeeindruckt von meinem ungewöhnlichen Besuch.

„Danke!" Lucius Hand fährt spinnwebfein über meine Wange, seine Lippen hauchen mir einen Kuss auf den atemlosen Mund. Dann reißt ihn sein Besen empor in die Nacht.

„Gina war eine blöde Kuh!" denke ich noch als ich ihm hinterher sehe. Ich höre noch das Flattern seines Umhanges im Winterwind, dann ist es still!

tbc


	9. Misstrauen und Eifersucht

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Es hat etwas gedauert, (Sirisa ging es nicht sonderlich gut) aber hier habt ihr ein neues Kapitel. Lieber Gruß von Sirisa an alle._

_Alikema_

9**. Misstrauen und Eifersucht**

„Hauselfen sind doch praktisch!", dachte Hermine als sie ergeben einen großen Korb mit Schmutzwäsche vor den Kamin schob.

Früher hatte sie selber gewaschen. Der Blitzblank-und Bügelzauber, den sie natürlich beherrschte, machte die Wäsche zwar sauber und ordentlich, konnte den Geruch der frischen Luft jedoch nicht ersetzen. Nur wenn die Wäsche an der Sonne getrocknet wurde, trug sie den angenehmen Duft der umliegenden Ländereien in den Fasern.

Im letzten Drittel ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte sie diese Arbeit dann doch den Elfen übertragen.

Statt selber die schweren frischgewaschenen Kleidungsstücke auf Leinen hieven zu müssen, konnte sie nun entspannt am Kamin sitzen bleiben und ein Buch lesen.

Severus hatte sich wie immer in den letzten Monaten in sein Labor verkrochen, wo er abwechselnd in sein Weinglas oder das Feuer unter seinem Lieblingskessel stierte.

Hermine hatte keine Lust ihn dort aufzusuchen.

Ihre Gespräche, so sie denn noch stattfanden, ließen Tiefgang und Geist vermissen, beschäftigten sich mit den Trivialitäten des Alltages und dem Klatsch in Hogwarts.

Früher hatte sie ihm auch gern einfach nur staunend und still zugeschaut, wenn er tief in seiner Wissenschaft versunken, angetrieben durch seinen Forschergeist die unglaublichsten Ergebnisse zustande gebracht hatte. Triumphierend pflegte er ihr dann einen neuen Trank vors Gesicht zu halten. In diesen Momenten strahlte sein Gesicht vor Stolz und in seinen Augen tanzten Sterne. Seit Ginas Tod war dies anders geworden. Wenn er noch Zutaten in die Hand nahm, dann nur um sie ohne nachzudenken alten Rezepten folgend lieblos in den Kessel zu schmeißen, grad so, als pansche ein altes Weib vor sich hin.

Hermine hatte ihre Konsequenzen gezogen als sie feststellen musste, dass sie aus der Lektüre der alten Bücher mehr lernen konnte, als aus der Beobachtung eines frustrierten Tränkemeisters.

Dennoch nahm sie wehmütig seinen Winterumhang vom Kleiderhaken. Früher hatten sie auch so manchen stundenlangen Spaziergang gemacht.

Einsamkeit überkam Hermine. Ihr geliebter Mann war nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, einzig durch zwei Mauern von ihr getrennt.

Durch die Türen hätte sie gehen können, aber die Barrieren zu seinem Herzen erschienen ihr momentan nicht zu überwinden.

Aufseufzend presste sie ihr Gesicht in Severus Umhang, atmete den Geruch nach Kräutern ein. Bevor sie den Umhang in den Korb zu der anderen Schmutzwäsche legte, griff sie flüchtig in die Taschen, ob er nicht zufällig wieder einen vertrockneten Schlupfwurm vom Ufer des Sees mitgebracht und vergessen hatte. In der linken Tasche fand sie den abgestoßenen Schwanz eines Ringelsalamanders, in der Rechten nur eine zusammengeknüllte Papiertüte. Hermine hatte schon ausgeholt um diese ins Feuer zu schmeißen, als etwas in ihr sie innehalten ließ.

Ein kleiner Funken Misstrauen, ein leiser Zweifel gepaart mit ihrer typischen Neugierde und sie zog das Papier auseinander. „Connys Backstube" las sie da.

Hermine wurde schwindelig. Lag es an ihrem durch die Schwangerschaft gebeutelten Kreislauf oder lag es an der jähen Erkenntnis, dass Severus bei Conny gewesen sein musste.

Bislang hatte er sein Verhältnis zu ihr nie aufgeklärt, Hermine im Ungewissen gelassen und ihre mädchenhafte Eifersucht stets charmant wegzulachen verstanden.

Doch er hatte immer beteuert, er hätte keine Geheimnisse vor ihr, er würde ihr nichts verschweigen, was ihrer beider Leben anginge. Warum hatte er ihr verschwiegen, dass er Conny gesehen hatte? Was wollte er von ihr? Dass es ihm nur um die dummen Hoggiklümpchen dabei ging, das konnte er seiner Großmutter erzählen, aber nicht ihr, Hermine, seiner Frau!

Mit plötzlich eiskalt gewordenen Händen schmiss Hermine Snapes Umhang auf den Wäschekorb. Sie zitterte. Die Temperatur in den Räumen schien binnen Sekunden um mehrere Grade gefallen zu sein. Was wenn er sie mit dieser Conny betrog? Severus war so abweisend und arrogant in den letzten Wochen gewesen. Ihre Unpässlichkeiten hatte er stets mit einem säuerlichen Heben seiner Augenbrauen kommentiert und es dann auf sich beruhen lassen.

Hermine sank stöhnend auf die Couch im Erker. und nahm nur aus den Augenwinkeln war, dass ein Hauself den Wäschekorb blitzschnell durch den Kamin zog.

Ihre kleine Welt wankte und schlitterte nun schon eine ganze Weile, doch nun fühlte sie sich wie auf einer glitschigen Rampe, die von Minute zu Minute steiler wurde.

Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer vernünftigen Erklärung, vielleicht war das alles ja ganz harmlos. Was wäre besser? Severus eine Szene machen, ihm die zusammengeknüllte Papiertüte an den Kopf zu werfen in Kombination mit wilden Vermutungen und Unterstellungen, oder den Mund zu halten und die weitere Entwicklung abzuwarten?

Hermine schreckte durch das Öffnen der Labortür aus ihren Gedanken. Severus schritt durch seine Bibliothek, verharrte an einem Regal und zog ein Buch heraus, schlug im Stehen eine Seite auf und schien angelegentlich zu lesen.

Hermines Faust ballte sich um die Hoggiklümpchentüte, ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust.

„Nun?"

Ohne Hermine auch nur einen Blick zu schenken, blätterte Severus eine Seite um.

„Was nun?"

Hermine hoffte, dass ihr Mann nicht die Winzigkeit ihres Zitterns aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören vermochte.

Severus schlug das Buch zu, stellte es sorgfältig ins Regal zurück und sah Hermine erstmalig richtig an.

Sie hatte die Arme über ihrem Bauch verschränkt, als gelte es das ungeborene Leben in ihr vor Snape zu schützen.

Severus schritt durch die Bibliothek und kam zum Erker, dabei sah er Hermine prüfend in die Augen. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Wenn ich dich ohne ein Buch in der Hand antreffe, so sagt mir das, dass dein in der Regel wacher Geist sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftig, für die es momentan kein Lehrbuch zu geben scheint. Du gehörst nicht zu den Menschen, die Kurzweil darin finden aus dem Fenster zu starren!"

Er stütze die Hände auf der Sessellehne auf und beugte sich etwas herab. Das Zucken um seinen linken Mundwinkel simulierte ein Lächeln.

Hermine löste die Verschränkung ihrer Arme und griff langsam aber mit Nachdruck zu dem Bücherstapel auf dem Tisch, nahm wahllos ein Buch, schlug es auf ohne dabei den Blick von Severus zu lassen. Dann hob sie das aufgeschlagene Buch immer höher, bis dass es wie ein Schild zwischen ihnen stand.

Severus bewegte sich nicht, sondern fixierte das Buch vor Hermines Gesicht, als könne er es mit seinem Blick durchbohren um in Hermines Geist einzudringen.

Er war bereit für eine Diskussion gewesen, doch Hermine wies ihn zurück und in seine Schranken. Wie unglaublich.

Er haderte einen Moment mit sich, war versucht sich umzudrehen und in sein Labor zurückkehren. Doch dann entschied er anders. Er wollte diese kalte Atmosphäre hier nicht, er erlaubte nicht, dass sich seine Frau ihm verschloss, wie sie es nun gerade überdeutlich demonstrierte.

Langsam gab er seine abwartende Position auf und ging um den Tisch herum, setzte sich neben Hermine, die stur ihr Gesicht hinter dem Buch versteckte. Es hatte Zeiten in ihrer Beziehung gegeben, wo sie allein durch ein schärferes Wort von Severus sofort nachgegeben hatte. Sie vertrug keine Disharmonie und wollte niemals weniger, als von ihm geliebt zu werden. Seit ihrer Trennung vor wenigen Monaten hatte ihr Selbstbewusstsein jedoch zugenommen. Sie verbat sich den blinden Kadavergehorsam, den sie ihrem Mann gegenüber bislang gelebt hatte. Dennoch schlug ihr Herz nun bis an den Hals, als ihr klar wurde, dass eine Auseinandersetzung nun unvermeidlich und unaufschiebbar war.

Sie wehrte sich nicht, als Snape ihr behutsam jedoch energisch das Buch mit der Linken aus der Hand nahm, und zeitgleich seine Rechte zärtlich Hermines Kinn umfasste um sie damit zu zwingen, seinen Blick zu erwidern.

Er registrierte Hermines trotzig vorgeschobene Unterlippe mit einem inneren Lächeln. Dieses kleine Zeichen ihrer Aufsässigkeit haftete an ihr, seit sie mit wild ruderndem Zeigefinger seinen Kerker in der ersten Klasse betreten hatte.

Sanft fuhr sein Daumen über ihren Mund, eine sinnliche Geste, mit der er Hermine seit ihrem fürchterlichen Streit nicht mehr bedacht hatte.

„Nun?"

Dieses Mal kleidete er das eine Wort in seine samtene, tiefe Stimme, wohlwissend um die Wirkung, die diese auf Hermine hatte. Diese jedoch schwieg noch verstockt, nagte auf ihrer Unterlippe und versuchte verzweifelt, seinem Blick zu entkommen.

Snape nahm unterdessen ihre Hand in seine Linke und entließ sie einen Moment aus seinen Augen, indem er auf ihre Faust herabsah und diese streichelte.

„Was ist mit dir, Du bist eiskalt!"

Besorgt fühlte er ihre Stirn.

„Ist dir nicht gut?"

Hermine zog ihren Kopf ablehnend zurück.

„Erstaunlich, dass dir das einmal auffällt!"

Snape nahm auch noch ihre andere Hand in seine.

Hermines Faust hielt immer noch die zusammengeknüllte Papiertüte umklammert.

„Was hast Du da?" Mit sanfter Gewalt löste Snape ihre Finger und betrachtete den Papierball mit offenkundigem Erstaunen.

„Hermine, sollte dies der Grund für deinen Unmut sein?"

Spöttisch strich er die Tüte glatt und hielt sie seiner Frau hin.

„Du hast natürlich Recht, ich sollte nicht soviel von diesem süßen Zeug knabbern, wohlmöglich nehme ich sonst noch deine Formen an!"

Versöhnlich streichelte er über Hermines prallen Bauch, obschon er sich dieser Spitze sehr wohl bewusst gewesen war. Amüsiert nahm er ihren empörten Schnaufer war und ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich aus ihrer halb liegenden, halb sitzenden Position erhob um sich von seinen Armen zu befreien.

„Was suchst Du bei dieser Conny?" fauchte Hermine aufgebracht und schmiss ihre Vorsätze sich nichts anmerken zu lassen über Bord.

„Die weltbesten Hoggiklümpchen, oder was dachtest du?", entgegnete Snape harmlos.

„Denkst Du ich vergnüge mich mit blutjungen Bäckerinnen während meine eigene hochschwangere Frau zuhause auf mich wartet?"

In seiner Stimme lag soviel Entrüstung, dass Hermine sich wegen ihres Misstrauens schämte.

„Aber du bist so... so abwesend, so abweisend. Du lässt mich nicht mehr an deinen Gedanken teilhaben, du beachtest mich kaum...!" Ihre Stimme brach ab und Hermine verfluchte den verdammten Kloß in ihrem Hals.

Als ihr Mann sie nun erneut in seine Arme zog, konnte sie sich nicht mehr wehren und erlag ihrer eigenen übermächtigen Sehnsucht nach seiner Wärme.

Stumm hielt er sie eine Weile fest, streichelte ihren Rücken und Hermine hoffte, dass er die Tränen nicht bemerkte, die sie lautlos an seiner Schulter weinte.

„Es gehen mir momentan sehr viele Dinge im Kopf herum, meine Liebe!", begann Snape nachdenklich.

„Ich kann mir augenblicklich noch kein Leben vorstellen, in dem ich nur Ehemann und Vater bin!"

Hermine versuchte sich erneut aus seinen Armen zu befreien, dieses Mal wehrte sie sich heftiger gegen Severus Umarmung und gegen ihre Emotionen.

„Dann sollten wir die Konsequenzen ziehen und uns endgültig trennen!" Ihre Stimme war heiser, ihre Augen in Erwartung seiner Antwort angstvoll aufgerissen.

Snape ließ wie unter einem elektrischen Schlag von ihr ab.

„Willst Du das?", fragte er sie vorwurfsvoll und sah wie ein gescholtenes Kind auf seine Hände herab.

Hermine zögerte mit ihrer Antwort, dann entgegnete sie fest: „Ich will mit keinem Mann zusammenleben, der mich nicht liebt und mich anlügt!"

Snape reichte ihr seine Hand. „Das brauchst Du nicht, mein Engel, aber ich brauche noch etwas Zeit um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Habe nur etwas Geduld mit mir."

Zögernd legte Hermine ihre Hand in seine. „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, aber bitte, sei ehrlich zu mir!", und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch leise hinzu: „Ich habe dich bereits einmal verloren und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ein zweites Mal durchstehe. Bitte spiele nicht mit mir...mit uns!"

„Hermine, ich schwöre dir, du hast keinerlei Veranlassung für solche Befürchtungen. Vertraue mir einfach!" Und nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er noch ein zaghaftes „Bitte" hinzu und sah dabei so verloren aus, dass Hermine ihn spontan umarmte und ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals drückte.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus, ich liebe dich so sehr...!"

Sich ganz in seiner Umarmung verlierend entging ihr sein selbstgefälliger Blick, mit dem er auf ihren kastanienbraunen Lockenkopf herab sah.

tbc


	10. Wenn man sich wiedersieht

_Hallo zusammen, _

_ich übermittel wieder einmal Sirisas herzlichste Grüße an Euch alle!!_

_Manche Dinge brauchen einfach ihre Zeit!_

_i.A. Alikema_

**10. Wenn man sich wiedersieht...**

Lucius landete im Garten, direkt neben dem Gartenhaus, das einst seine Werkstatt gewesen war.

Trotz der winterlichen Kälte und Dunkelheit fühlte er sich hier noch zuhause.

Die Silhouette der Villa stand schwarz und unnahbar vor ihm. Kein Lichtstrahl drang durch die Vorhänge nach draußen. Das Haus wirkte gänzlich unbewohnt.

Zweifel nagten an Lucius.

Sollte an dem, was ihm die Vertraute seiner Frau erzählt hatte, wirklich etwas dran sein?

Konnte es sein, dass Gina dort im Haus war und sich versteckt hielt. Was war mit ihr? Was stimmte nicht mit ihr?

Er musste es herausfinden, für sich und seinen Seelenfrieden!

Die Schatten der Ilexsträucher ausnutzend schlich er zur Terrasse herüber und spähte durch ein Fenster in den Salon, doch der schien nach wie vor dunkel und unmöbliert.

Mit einem sanften Tipper seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die innenliegende Verriegelung und schlich sich ins Haus.

Eigentlich war es paradox, es war sein Haus. Nachdem Gina offiziell für tot erklärt worden war, war es in seinen Besitz übergegangen. Dennoch wollte er sich lieber still und in aller Heimlichkeit hier umsehen.

Er erlaubte sich nicht die Hoffnung, Gina tatsächlich hier vorzufinden, aber er konnte nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, ohne nachgesehen zu haben.

Im Dunkeln tastete er sich an der Wand längs zum Treppenaufgang, schlich die Stufen so behutsam empor, wie zuletzt vor einigen Jahren, als er einen über den Durst getrunken hatte und Ginas Zorn fürchtete.

Sein Puls ging schneller, als er die obere Etage erreichte, denn er hörte das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser aus Ginas Schlafräumen und unter der Tür fiel ein dünner Lichtstrahl heraus auf den dunklen Flur.

Auf Zehenspitzen und den Atem anhaltend näherte sich Lucius Zentimeter für Zentimeter der nur angelehnten Tür.

Er fürchtete den Anblick von Gina. Die Worte ihrer Freundin klangen ihm noch in den Ohren.

„Nicht alles in ihr ist wieder lebendig!"

Lucius sann über die Bedeutung nach, während er verstohlen die Tür mit dem Zeigefinger einen winzigen Spalt weit öffnete.

Gina stand nackt vor ihrem Spiegel. Ihr Haar war noch nass von der gerade genommenen Dusche und sie war dabei, sich mit einem Badetuch abzurubbeln.

Ihre Bewegungen waren weich und geschmeidig, ihr Körper erschien Lucius gesund und alles andere als vom Tode gezeichnet.

Die Art wie sie schwungvoll ihren Schrank öffnete und den bequemen Kimono auswählte, den sie früher schon gerne zur Nacht getragen hatte, ließen Lucius fast glauben hier einem Trugbild aufzusitzen.

Es war so unglaublich, so wunderbar und in dem Entzücken Gina hier offensichtlich wohlbehalten, kerngesund und lebendig anzutreffen, vergaß er um ein Haar den Streit und Kampf, den sie gehabt hatten. Die Erinnerungen an die glücklichen Tage ihrer Ehe kamen mit aller Gewalt über ihn. Dort stand die Frau, die er einst über alles verehrt hatte, keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt. Der Wunsch ihre Stimme zu hören, der Drang sie zu berühren wurde übermächtig.

„Gina!" flüsterte er nur einmal und leise, jedoch laut genug dass diese mit jähem Entsetzen im Gesicht herumwirbelte und mit angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür starrte.

Lucius wusste, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr für ihn gab. Sacht schob er die Tür ein Stück weiter auf und sagte leise: „Erschrick nicht, Gina, ich bin es nur, Lucius!"

Er rechnete fest damit, dass Gina ihm einen derben Fluch entgegenschleudern würde und hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits zur Abwehr erhoben, während er ihr Schlafzimmer mit Bedacht betrat.

Doch statt eines Angriffes wich Gina zurück, ihren Blick nur bang auf Lucius Zauberstab geheftet. Erst als ihr Rücken das Fensterglas berührte, hauchte sie: „Bitte Lucius, ich bin unbewaffnet!"

Ihre leisen Worte trafen Lucius mehr als ein Fluch! Wie Gina dort stand, an die Wand gepresst als fürchtete sie das jüngste Gericht, wirkte sie so einsam und hilflos, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte und er vergab ihr im Bruchteil einer Sekunde alles, was sie ihm jemals angetan oder an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Gina! Engel!"

Lucius überwand die letzten Meter Distanz mit zwei großen Schritten und riss Gina in seine Arme, presste sein Gesicht in ihr feuchtes Haar.

Es war ein Traum, sein Traum, der nun plötzlich wieder wahr wurde.

Aber der Mensch, den er hier in Armen hielt, wirkte erstarrt und ließ die Herzlichkeit vermissen, an der er sich in seinen Gedanken noch wärmte.

Er löste sein Kinn von ihrem Kopf, strich dennoch fassungslos vor Glück ihr Haar mehrmals zurück, küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn und wurde dann ihrer angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen gewahr.

Prüfend drückte er sie etwas von sich weg, suchte forschend ihren Blick.

„Was ist mit dir?"

Gina zögerte.

In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken durcheinander. Sie war mit Lucius Erscheinen überfordert. Wage erinnerte sie sich daran, diesen Mann einmal geliebt zu haben, doch da waren auch die Erinnerungen an die Aggressionen der letzten zwei Jahre die ihre Ursache nicht alleine daran gefunden hatten, dass sie die letzten Wochen und Monate unter dem Einfluss des schwarzmagischen Zauberstabes gestanden hatte.

Lucius war ein leicht zu manipulierendes Weichei gewesen, verpackt in der fantastisch aussehenden Schale eines Hünen mit blonder Mähne. Intellektuell ihm immer haushoch überlegen, konnte sie die Fluchduelle, die sie früher spielerisch und verliebt im Garten ausgetragen hatten, stets mit Leichtigkeit für sich entscheiden.

Wenn ihr jemals ein Mann verfallen gewesen war, dann Lucius!

Doch jetzt war die Lage anders. Ohne Zauberkraft war sie ihm hoffnungslos unterlegen.

Was wenn er es herausbekam, was wenn er es spüren sollte? Wie konnte sie ihr schlimmes Defizit vor ihm verbergen?

Niemals wäre es ihr in den Sinn gekommen, Lucius wissen zu lassen, dass sie wieder unter den Lebenden weilte, schon gar nicht jetzt, in ihrer misslichen Lage.

In ihr läuteten alle Alarmglocken. Sie durfte sich jetzt keinen Fehler erlauben.

Falls Lucius von ihrem Manko Wind bekam, dann würde ihr Problem in der kompletten Zaubererschaft publik. So etwas würde unter ihren Neidern herumgehen wie ein Lauffeuer.

Außerdem bräuchte gar nicht erst beim Dekan vorstellig werden. Eine Dozentin ohne Zauberkraft... Wenn sie denn schon ins Leben zurückgekehrt war, dann wollte sie bitteschön ihr altes Leben zurück, mit ihrer Magie und mit ihrem Anspruch auf den Lehrstuhl an der renommierten Universität. Lucius war dabei so überflüssig wie ein Kropf und am liebsten hätte sie ihn jetzt in das Land gehext wo der Pfeffer wächst. Nur wie denn bloß, ohne Zauberkraft?

Deshalb rang sie sich nur ein schüchternes Lächeln ab, während sie zu Lucius aufsah.

„Dann... dann bist du mir nicht mehr böse?"

Sie ließ gekonnt ihre Unterlippe vibrieren.

Lucius zog sie wieder an sich.

„Ach Engel, ich weiß doch jetzt, dass es nur an dem verdammten Zauberstab gelegen hat.

Meine Selbstvorwürfe haben mich beinahe umgebracht."

Gina schmiegte sich an ihn und seufzte tief.

„Ich war so fürchterlich zu Dir! Ich würde verstehen, wenn du mich nicht mehr mögen würdest!"

Statt einer Antwort presste Lucius sie nur noch fester an sich und bedachte ihren Hals mit einer Vielzahl kleiner Küsse, die Gina mit einem schnurrenden Geräusch entgegennahm.

Doch entgegen dem Gewohnten, reagierte Lucius nun nicht mit weiteren Liebkosungen, sondern entließ seine Frau aus der Umklammerung.

„Und du bist wirklich ganz O.K.? Ich meine, du warst tot. Ich selber habe dich in deinen Sarg gelegt. Selbst Waida konnte damals nichts für dich tun. So wunderbar es ist... aber warum bist du wieder lebendig?"

Anscheinend fand Lucius seine Fassung und seinen Verstand wieder, die er bei Ginas Anblick zunächst verloren hatte.

Gina ordnete den Gürtel ihres Bademantels.

„Oh das ist eine lange Geschichte, mein Lieber. Dazu müsste ich dich in die Grundbegriffe der Biochemie einweihen. Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das interessiert!"

Lucius setzte sich auf das breite Bett und sah Gina aufmerksam an, hielt weiterhin ihre Hand in seiner.

„Mich interessiert alles, was dich angeht, erst Recht nach diesen Geschehnissen!"

Gina hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen.. Dies war das erste Mal, dass Lucius sich für kompliziertere Vorgänge interessierte als das Schnitzen von Zauberstäben.

„Nun mein Schatz, du erinnerst dich sicherlich daran, dass Severus und ich mit der Ronkowa Essenz experimentiert haben..."

Lucius fiel ihre sofort ins Wort.

„Mich überrascht es, dass du es Experimentieren nennst. Nach meinem Kenntnisstand war es euch gelungen, aus der Essenz ein Gift zu machen, für das es niemals ein Gegenmittel geben würde. Und trotzdem stehst du nun offensichtlich gesund und munter vor mir. Wie kann das sein?"

Auf Ginas Stirn bildete sich augenblicklich eine kleine Zornesfalte. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man ihr ins Wort fiel. Was erlaubte sich dieser kleine Besserwisser hier? Zwar hatte Waida ihr erzählt, dass Lucius nach Hogwarts berufen worden war, aber das gab ihm nicht das Recht, sie bei ihren Ausführungen zu unterbrechen.

Patzig erwiderte sie: „Das hört sich jetzt fast so an, als würdest du diesen Zustand bedauern!"

„Firlefanz, Gina!" Lucius schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „ich möchte doch nur wissen, wie es sein kann, dass du mehrere Monate unbeschadet in der heißen afrikanischen Erde überstanden hast."

Gina warf genervt ihre blonden Locken in den Nacken und rollte theatralisch mit den Augen.

„Gut, ich werde versuchen es so zu erklären, dass du es auch verstehst!"

Lucius nahm diesen Seitenhieb mit stiller Freude entgegen. Sie schien wirklich ganz die alte Gina zu sein.

„Die Essenz ist in ihrer modifizierten Form ein geniales Konservierungsmittel. Stelle dir vor, das Leben wäre ein Rad, das man nach Belieben einfach anhalten und wieder antreiben kann...!"

Während sie nun ihren Mann einen Vortrag über die chemischen Vorgänge in der lebenden und toten Gewebezelle hielt, entwickelte sich eine tiefe Sorgenfalte auf Lucius Stirn.

„Das was du mir hier erzählst, ist reine Chemie. Du redest hier ausschließlich über Konservierung des Körpers, über elektrische Impulse der Nerven, die diesen funktionieren lassen, aber was ist mit dem, was uns ausmacht, Gina? Was ist mit der Seele, was ist mit unseren Erinnerungen, mit unserem Wissen, den uns gegebenen Gaben und Talenten? Kann dies auch alles einfach angehalten und konserviert werden?"

Lucius legte skeptisch den Kopf leicht schräg! Waidas Worte, die er über einen kleinen Umweg gehört hatte, klangen wieder in seinen Ohren. „Nicht alles in ihr ist wieder lebendig!"

Gina starrte ihn an, leckte nervös über ihre Unterlippe. Ahnte er etwas?

„Vergisst ein Bär im Winterschlaf etwa auch, dass er ein Bär ist?", konterte sie rasch und überlegte zugleich, wie sie Lucius von dieser brisanten Thematik ablenken konnte.

„Dann bist du nie wirklich tot gewesen?"

Gina warf lachend den Kopf in den Nacken und schüttelte ihre Haare in der Weise, die Lucius früher immer verrückt gemacht hatte.

„Natürlich nicht, mein Schatz, oder wirke ich auf dich wie ein seelenloser Zombie?"

Mit einem verspielten Lächeln blieb sie breitbeinig vor ihm stehen und streckte ihm aufreizend das Becken entgegen.

„Betrachte es einfach als einen sehr langen Schlaf, den ich machen durfte!"

Damit nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Hüfte.

Lucius Atem beschleunigte sich sofort. Am Weiten seiner Pupille erkannte sie, dass er sie begehrte, trotz allem was vorgefallen war.

„Dann..., dann bist du also gut erholt?" Lucius Hand glitt von ihrer Hüfte herab und stahl sich auf Ginas Oberschenkel

Etwas, dass Gina seit ihrer Wiedererweckung nicht mehr gespürt hatte floss nun wie heiße Lava durch ihre Venen. Lucius Hand entfachte ein Feuer, dessen Hitze sie sich nicht erwehren wollte.

„Sehr gut erholt, mein Hübscher! Und ich hatte einige verdammt anregende Träume!"

Gina trat einen halben Schritt näher an ihn heran. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Bauch. Lächelnd streichelte sie ihm über den Kopf und ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter liegen, tat dann als wolle sie seine Haarsträhnen ordnen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst!", säuselte sie leise. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie nur die eine Sache vermisst, die ihr mit Lucius immer Spaß gemacht hatte.

Impulsiv schlang Lucius seine Arme um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und presste sein Gesicht an ihren Körper.

Mit ihrer freien Hand öffnete Gina rasch den Gürtel ihres Seidenkimonos. Der weiche Stoff floss auseinander und gewährte Lucius Lippen nun Zugang zu ihrem nackten Bauch

Sie nahm sich Zeit, das Gefühl seiner Zunge auf ihrer Haut zu genießen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihre wachsende Begierde. Wie ein Kater die Milch, leckte Lucius mit geschlossenen Augen um ihren Bauchnabel herum, bis Gina ihre Hand rüde in sein Haar stieß und seinen Kopf unsanft von sich riß, nur um sich dann rittlings auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Sofort presste sie ihre Lippen auf die seinigen und bemächtigte sich seiner Zunge, fordernd und gierig.

Lucius keuchte vor Überraschung und Erregung kurz auf und ließ es nur zu gerne zu, das Gina seinen Körper mit sanfter Gewalt nach hinten in eine liegende Position drängte.

„Was tust du da?" Lucius rang zwischen zwei Küssen nach Luft.

„Nach was fühlt es sich denn an?", antwortete Gina und öffnete seinen Gürtel, damit ihre Hand leichter ihren Weg zu seiner Männlichkeit finden konnte. Ihr Fingerspiel lenkte ihn davon ab, weitere unbequeme Fragen zu stellen.

„Gut...es fühlt sich gut an!" stöhnte Lucius und schloss die Augen vor Ginas siegessicherem Lächeln.

tbc

_Jaja so kennen wir unsere Gina... Aber wird sie sich auch dauerhaft ohne Zauberkraft in ihrem Leben zu behaupten wissen???_


End file.
